Our Last Hope
by Harry Artemis Jackson
Summary: The story of our favorite teenage criminal mastermind after he finds out that his mother is Athena. Camp Half-Blood needs Artemis and the help of the fairies if they ever want to defeat Gaea's army. Takes place after The Mark of Athena and The Last Guardian. Sorry if some details are wrong, it's been a while since I've read The Mark of Athena. Rated T for violence.
1. Prolouge: Time to Save the World Again

**A/N: And I'm back in the world of fanfiction! I know I've been gone for a long time, but I've been busy as hell. And I know, I know, this isn't an update for Artemis Fowl Hits America or Inside Jokes. Sorry about that. I wanted to give this a try. I know it's crappy, you don't have to tell me that. And I know it's short, but it IS a prolouge. I think you can forgive me for the shortness. The plotline for this? There isn't a huge one. Yet. There will be a plot, I just haven't figured it out completly yet. Uhhhh... What else... that's about it! Enjoy the begining to my new story, Our Last Hope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Percy Jackson. Sorry, I couldn't think of any funny ones today.**

* * *

Prolouge: Time to Save the World Again

"What?" asked Holly, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean, what?" Foaly said. "I can't be any simpler than that. The Greek gods and goddesses are real."

"How did I NOT know about this?" Holly asked. "And why do you bring it up now?"

"Frankly, I didn't know they existed either, until yesterday, that is. And why do I bring it up? Because there's a slight problem…"

"Are you telling me I'm going on another edge-of-the-seat adventure? And please tell me I'll have Artemis's help."

"You'll have Artemis's help, all right, weather he wants to give it or not. Believe it or not, this involves him too," Foaly said, navigating through his computer files to pull up a picture of Artemis Fowl II.

"How does it involve him?" Holly asked, slightly concerned for her friend.

"Because he deserves to know who his real mom is. Angeline Fowl is not his mother," Foaly said. "Athena, the goddess of wisdom, has claimed him. And for reasons I'm not able to explain, the rest of this whole darn mythical Greek population can't get a hold of him. I was contacted by another centaur, one named Chiron. Apparently, he knows all about the People, though he's the only one."

"What do they want with Artemis? Why can't they just leave him be?" Holly asked. "It's not like they cared about him before."

"A camp that recruits children of the gods is in danger. They think he can save him, being as smart as he is. Without this camp being able to fight, the whole world will be destroyed by an evil… I honestly don't know enough about Greek mythology to say what… named Gaea. Mother Earth." Foaly shook his head. "It's all ridiculous. But I, however, don't want the world to end. I don't know about you."

"I'll help," said Holly reluctantly. "Although someone's gonna have to explain this whole Greek mythology thing to me."

"I'm sure Arty will talk your ear off about it… Once you convince him that you're telling the truth," Foaly said, refusing to meet Holly's eyes.

"Damn it!" Holly cursed, punching Foaly in the shoulder. "You mean to say that I have to tell Artemis Angeline isn't his real mother? Thanks for saving me the fun part, Donkey Boy."

"Hey! Watch it! Centaurs are sensitive!" Foaly whined. "And besides, you're his best friend. He'll take it best from you."

"I suppose so," grumbled Holly. She grabbed a pair of wings off a rack on the wall. "But if you're wrong, Foaly, I swear, you'll wish you've never been born." And with that, she took off to Fowl Manor to relate the grim news.


	2. Chapter 1: My Mother is a Goddess

**A/N: Here it is: the awaited second chapter to Our Last Hope! I'm going to be honest with you: of all my ongoing stories, this is my last priority. So it might get updated less often then say Challenges. Sorry. I'm just having a harder time with the overall plot. OH! I NEED DEMIGODS! PLEASE, WHEN YOU REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT DEMIGODS I SHOULD USE! The reason there's no demigods in this chapter is because I don't know who to use. Suggestions please?**

**Oh, and I forgot: this is dedicated to Nightrous1327...**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to Nightrous1327 for motivating me to write an AF/PJ crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I am not and adult or a man, so there's no way I could be Eoin Colfer or Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Artemis heard a knock at his window. 'Holly!' he thought, his heart speeding up ever so slightly as he thought of his quite pretty best friend. He walked over to the window, letting her inside. "Long time, no see, old friend," Artemis said, extending his hand for a handshake.

"It's good to see you again, Arty," said Holly. She ignored the offered hand and activated her wings again, hovering to give him a hug. "I wish it could be in a happier situation, though."

"What's our crisis today?" Artemis asked, as nonchalantly as if he had asked what was for breakfast.

"Oh Arty," Holly said, and she sighed. "They left me to tell you... You aren't going to believe me..." Her thoughts came out in fragments.

'That can't be good,' thought Artemis. Aloud, he said, "Try me."

Holly took a deep breath and said, "Artemis, the Greek gods and goddesses... They're real. I don't know many of their names... Zeus, I think, and uh... Athena, and Artemis..." She began to laugh slightly. "Artemis, I always thought it was strange that you had a girl's name. And I've heard your rant about how it was your father's name and how you're a hunter, but still."

"Holly, you're rambling. Please try to keep focus. Did you just tell me that Greek myths aren't really myths?" Holly nodded. "I'm really not surprised. I've expected their existence for some time now. But why is this important?" Holly rolled her eyes. He could just see that she was thinking "Of course he knows! He's Artemis Fowl!"

"Apparently some lady named Gaea is gonna destroy the Earth," Holly said, fidgeting.

"And?" Artemis prompted.

"And the demigods and the rest of the Greek mythology people want the help of you and the help of the People." She avoided his eyes. 'There's still something she's not telling me,' Artemis thought, the slightest bit hurt at Holly's reluctance to tell him.

"Why do they want my help, Holly? You have to tell me the whole story, not just parts."

"They want your help because... Because..." Holly didn't seem able to tell Artemis. Finally, she burst out with it. "Because you're one of them." Or at least, kind of.

"What do you mean, I'm one of them?" Artemis said, fully intrigued in the situation. He could hardly believe her... But this was Holly. She didn't lie. She wasn't him.

"I mean... Angeline Fowl isn't your mother. Athena is. You're a demigod." Holly looked at her feet. "I'm sorry."

A shocked silence filled the air. This Artemis had not predicted. 'Angeline's not my mother? Why... What?'

"I-I'm a demigod?" he asked, uncharacteristically stuttering. "A demigod?"

"Yes, a demigod." Holly looked up at Artemis's face. She grabbed his hand. "I know that this is a lot to take in... This camp, Camp Half-Blood, wants you to come as soon as possible... I don't know very much, Foaly knows more than I do..." Her ramblings petered out as Artemis pulled his hand away and left the room. Holly hurried after him.

Artemis walked swiftly to the room where his parents were sitting. His brothers were on the floor. Beckett was eating God knows what and Myles was playing with Professor Primate.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Artemis asked calmly. His parents looked up. Artemis Sr raised an eyebrow at Holly, then turned to his son.

"Tell you what?" Artemis Sr asked.

"That Mother-" Artemis II was cut off.

"Mum," Angeline corrected. "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Mum?"

"That Mother isn't really my mother after all."

"What is Arty talking about?" Myles asked his parents. They ignored him.

Angeline's eyes began to water. "Who told you that?"

"Holly," Artemis said simply.

"What does she know?" Artemis Sr asked sharply, glaring at Holly. She winced.

"More than you would expect. I know who my mother is, Father," Artemis said. "Athena. My guess? You met her and wooed her, fell in love with her, and she sent you a baby. Me. I know Athena's children aren't born in the normal way. They pop from her mind. She dumped you and you went and fell in love again, quickly, to appease your both your broken heart and my need for a mother." He sighed. "I don't blame you. I just wish you had told me."

Angeline grabbed his hand. "I love you so much, more than Athena ever would have. She's never even met you. You are my son, not hers. She doesn't deserve you." Artemis threw his arms around her like he was a small child again.

"I know," he whispered. "But we'll have to continue this when I return home again. I've got the world to save. Again." And with that, he got up and walked away. Holly nodded at the stunned family, and walked after him.

* * *

**A/N: Please, review, and tell me what you thought and what demigods I should use!**


	3. Chapter 2: Percy Returns

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on all of my stories! I've had incredible writer's block in addition to being extremely busy. My life has calmed down now, so expect more updates, especially starting in June when school gets out. Then I'll have a lot more time to work. Not a bad chapter length, I don't think. I've definitely written shorter chapters! xD**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly enough, do not own the wonderful Artemis Fowl or the amazing Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Percy stared in shock at the place that had been his home for so long. He was having a hard time believing that it hadn't been several years since he'd last been at Camp Half-Blood, but only several months.

The camp had the atmosphere of those preparing for war. The Romans were coming, with Gaea close behind. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of what would happen if Camp Half-Blood lost.

His thoughts drifted back to his time in Tartarus. He had no clue how he and Annabeth had survived, and he only had very vague memories of escaping. It was very dark, he remembered. And it was, by far, the most terrifying thing that he had ever endured, and because of how traumatic the experience had been, it had been mostly blocked from his mind.

The memories were coming back, though. Slowly, one by one, they were returning. He had begun to remember facing the most evil things that existed in this world. And as the memories began to return, Percy wished that they'd stayed away.

Once they'd finally escaped Tartarus, Percy had made the executive decision to return to Camp Half-Blood rather than to try to find Jason and the others. It didn't matter what Annabeth thought, because she wouldn't speak. It had been a week since her and Percy had escaped and yet she still hadn't uttered a single word.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "Are you alright?" Percy asked. As he had expected, he didn't receive an answer. Annabeth just continued to stare off blankly into the distance. Percy shook his head, very concerned about his girlfriend. What had they gone through in there that had scarred Annabeth to the point where she couldn't speak? Percy wished that he could remember.

Percy sighed and began down the hill towards the Big House. Immediately, he had eight loaded bows pointed at his head by the children of Apollo.

Chiron galloped over to where Percy was being assaulted. "Who is it boys? Have the Romans arrived?" he asked.

Then Chiron saw Percy. "Percy! It can't be you!" he exclaimed.

"It is me," he said. "I'm back." He turned around and called, "Annabeth! Come here!" Annabeth silently walked towards the two with a glazed expression on her face.

"Annabeth!" said Chiron. He looked closer at her. "What happened?"

"I think you'd better sit down, Chiron," said Percy grimly. "It's a long story.

* * *

Holly had transported Artemis to Haven soon after he said farewell to his mother. "Foaly needs to explain some things to you," she said. "Although I'm not sure what exactly he will be able to tell you that you don't already know. You knew much more than we expected you to."

Artemis had had a long ride to think about everything that he had been told in the past twenty-four hours. Sure, he had half-expected the existence of the Olympians and the Greek myths in general, but being told that he was the son of Athena was a whole different story.

It made sense, he supposed, that he was the son of the goddess of wisdom. It would explain his extreme intelligence. And there were definite advantages to being half-god. Half-god! Now wasn't that something to think about!

However, there was an obvious disadvantage, and this one was an emotional one. No matter how calm and collected he had appeared in front of his mother, he was still rather miffed that no one had ever told him that Angeline was not his real mother. He never would have expected to be an illegitimate child of his father! 'I suppose, thought Artemis, that means that I will not be able to be the head of the Fowl corporations after all. The business always goes to the first legitimate child. Beckett will get the family business!'

It annoyed Artemis that he had an emotional problem with this situation. He hated letting emotional things get in the way of his rational thoughts. But it was impossible, even for Artemis Fowl II, to not be upset when he found out that his mother was not his real mother.

"Earth to Artemis..." Holly said. "We've been here for five minutes now and you haven't responded yet. Do you want to get out of the shuttle or not?"

"Sorry," Artemis muttered.

"No problem," said Holly. "I understand that there must be a lot going on in your big brain right now, and that you're probably a little bit hurt. And gods, Artemis, I feel bad for you." She leaned over and gave her best friend a hug. "But hopefully having the fate of the world rest in your hands yet again will be enough for you deal with this situation. And Artemis, I'm here for you. If you need to talk, I'm here."

"Really, Holly, I'm fine," Artemis said. "I'm glad that you care about me, but I really am okay. Really."

"If you say so," said Holly, a concerned look on her face showing that she didn't believe him. "Let's go talk to Foaly."

"Yes, let's do that," Artemis said.

* * *

Foaly was sitting in his specially adapted chair when Holly and Artemis walked in. "Hello, Artemis. Long time no see," he said. "Oh, and hi, Holly."

"Hello, Foaly," said Artemis. "You've been very negligent on keeping your files safe from hacking lately."

Foaly whinnied in annoyance. "What do you mean? I updated my system just a week ago!"

Artemis chuckled. "We all know, Foaly, that I am an adept hacker and that it was very simple for me to hack into the LEP's files. Oh, you're probably good in any other case. No one else is going to be able to hack you. But if you want to keep me out, you're going to have to try a lot harder."

"Excuse me? I thought we had a world crisis going on here," said Holly. "You're more than welcome to continue this nerdfest when we're certain that we're going to have a world to continue existing on."

"Good idea," said Foaly. "I suppose that you know why you're here?"

"Yes, I do," said Artemis.

"Are you okay?" Foaly asked. He knew that it had to be hard for Artemis to learn that Angeline wasn't his real mother.

"I am fine!" said Artemis, more forcibly than necessary.

"Jeez, okay, just trying to make sure my friend is alright," Foaly said, surprised by the harshness of the statement.

"I'm sorry," Artemis said. "I'm okay, let's just move on.

"Alright then," Foaly said. "Well, there is a camp for demigods like yourself, apparently. It's called Camp Half-Blood. And it's about to be attacked by the Roman demigods-I don't quite understand that part. Aren't the Greek and Roman gods the same, just with different names?"

"Yes, mostly," said Artemis."The Roman gods were basically the same as the Greek ones, but the Roman gods were slightly different. They had very, _very _slightly different personalities."

"Okay then," said Foaly. "Well, after the Roman demigods attack, Gaea's army is going to attack, and basically take over the world."

"Isn't Gaea Mother Earth?" Holly asked. "You know, the mother of everything? What's her problem? Isn't she a good guy?"

"In Greek mythology, nothing is that black and white," Artemis explained. "She isn't in power anymore and wants the power back. It's simple."

"Nothing is ever simple when you're involved," Holly muttered.

"Continue, Foaly," said Artemis.

"Well, these Greek demigods think that with the help of the People, they can defeat Gaea and save the world. It just so happens that they discovered a demigod who is in contact with the People. You."

"And the people had no knowledge of the Olympians, is that correct?" Artemis asked.

"Yes," said Foaly. He knew where this was going.

"So why did you believe that this was all real so quickly?" Artemis asked. "There has to be a reason."

"I got a call from another centaur," said Foaly. "It was the weirdest thing. A rainbow appeared and this centaur appeared and started talking to me. Told me this rainbow-thing was called an Iris message or something like that."

"Interesting," Artemis said."So the goddess of rainbows delivers messages. Now, where is this camp?"

"America. Apparently the Olympians travel with the heart of Western Civilization, which would currently be America," Foaly said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Artemis. "Let's get going."

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
